


13. Bus

by TheMagicWord



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicWord/pseuds/TheMagicWord
Summary: Harry has a nightmare and looks to Louis for comfort.





	13. Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than doing NaNoWriMo this year, I decided to write a 500-ish word drabble every day. Various pairings coming up.

“Haz?” Louis’s voice was rough with sleep, scratchy from the previous night’s show. 

“Sorry. I know I’m not supposed to…” Harry had already clambered into Louis’s bunk and was now pressing himself all along Louis’s side, fitting his face into the space under Louis’s jaw, like they used to before everything had gone to shit. 

“What happened?” 

“Had a nightmare. Sorry. It’s stupid.” 

He was trembling, Louis could feel it. He wanted to wrap his arms around him, pull him impossibly closer. Instead he balled his hands into the sheets, staying very very still. 

“S’not stupid,” he managed to say. “Want to talk about it?” 

Harry shook his head, curls tickling Louis’s nose. His hair smelled like smoke and leaves and rain. Like home. Louis squeezed his eyes tighter closed. 

They lay just like that for a while. Louis praying that Harry would fall asleep or get out and go back to his own bunk so Louis could relax, his neck and shoulders aching from the tension of keeping so still, from not letting himself touch Harry in all the places and ways he wanted to touch Harry, all the time. 

He felt Harry’s mouth on his jaw and for a second panicked that he’d somehow said something aloud. But he knew better than that, now. 

“Sorry,” Harry said again, lips moving slowly over Louis’s neck. “I just can’t… I miss you so much.” 

“I’m right here.” Louis’s eyes were open now, staring up at the ceiling of the bunk, willing his dick to stop betraying him, caught as it was under the waistband of his pants. 

“Can I touch you?” Harry asked. 

Louis flung one arm up over his face, his fingers brushing Harry’s hair. 

He hadn’t answered, but Harry’s hand was already stroking him through his pyjamas, as he rutted slowly against Louis’s hip. 

“I’ll get you off and then I’ll go, ‘kay?” 

Louis nodded, even though he knew Harry couldn’t see him. He wanted this, needed it. And no one had to know. Just the two of them in a bunk in the dark, rolling over the road between shows. 


End file.
